Wars Amongst Us
by Miss Anglais
Summary: This story is about an alternate, apocolyptic universe were humans and Pokemon are in a war. Humans built up communities surrounded by large brick walls to keep the Pokemon out. The Pokemon have been known to attack, and even kill, humans... SYOC! See inside for full summary. Closed, just waiting for the one form. Updates every Sunday!
1. 1: Running

These creatures... These monsters... They were chasing her, but she had no reason why. She had nothing to antagonize them. She stayed far away, only having to get close enough to pass them. She tried to keep her distance. The only reason she got close was because there was no other way to get past them. And now they were chasing her.

"Arcanine!"

They kept shouting that. Over and over. She had no idea what they meant, shouting that non-existent word. She was sure that it wasn't a real word. Arcanine?

Maybe they spoke a different language... But she didn't have time to contemplate it. She had to hurry to the next gate. If she was able to get through the gate, she would be safe.

She was running through a thick forest. The trees grew so close together, she had to be careful not to get stuck. Her clothes tore as she brushed against the rough trees and her once styled hair was now messed up. She felt too terrified to be concerned about her simple appearance, even if it was her favourite outfit.

Soon though, through the trees, she saw a large red gate.

Safety!

She rushed towards the gate, along with the monsters closely following behind her.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help!"

Lining the top of the gate, she could see guards aiming their weapons in her direction.

"Shot!" one of the shouted.

She could hear the monsters behind her fall.

"Arcanine!" they howled.

She didn't know if they were paralyzed or... But she wasn't going to stop to look. She took this as an opportunity to zoom to the now lowered gate and into safety. Though she didn't fully calm down until the gate was securely back up and between her and those many monsters.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked her.

She would have answered, as it was the polite thing to do, but she was so tired. Her vision went black and she soon passed out.

* * *

**So this is an SYOC story, and my first one to boot. I feel like there might be a few of these type of Pokemon SYOC's floating about, but as I don't care, I will make one. This was written by me, so it should be good. Caution! I am cocky.**

**This story is about an alternate, apocalyptic universe were humans and Pokemon are in a war. Humans built up communities surrounded by large brick walls to keep the Pokemon out. The Pokemon have been known to attack, and even kill, humans. But this isn't the normal actions of Pokemon, something seems to be controlling them, commanding them to attack humans. To stop this force, humans and Pokemon must partner up and learn to trust each other. Along with the fight between humans and Pokemon, there is a war between the three human kingdoms. The first kingdom is Hangse, or the Red Kingdom. Ruled by an old and powerful ruler, it itself is the oldest kingdom. Though with its age, it has weakened. The second kingdom is Lanse, or the Blue Kingdom. It is relatively strong and is super persistent. It views the Red Kingdom as its greatest rival and wants to beat them at all costs. The final kingdom is Luse, or the Green Kingdom. It is ruled by the youngest king in the history of the land, a boy of only 10. He is super cocky and wants to pick a fight with everyone. With his inexperience ruling, the kingdom's threat level and strength have both dropped immensely.**

**Characters:**

**~ Melvin Lanshire**

**~ Luke Endsfield**

**~ Maya Rexis**

**~ Vera Aquino**

**~ Jin Cowl  
**

**~ Azuna Callisto**

**~ Ayden Green  
**

**~ Ravenna Wingfield  
**

**~ ****Russel Vantos**  



	2. 2: Hannah

**I'll answer to all reviews after the chapter.**  
**This will be a short chapter, as I have only filled up the Ice spot. Below the review answers, I will list the open spots. That doesn't mean however that I fully rejected your OC, it means either I didn't like it, or I haven't gotten to it yet.**

* * *

The girl's eyes slowly opened up to reveal to her her new surroundings.

"Where am I?" she thought.

She was laying in one of the most comfortable beds she has ever been in. It felt as if it was engulfing her. On top of her was a thick comforter. She didn't want to move. However she continued to look around.

The room she was in was small yet homey. The only lights in the room were scented candles that gave off a fresh orange blossom smell, the national flower of Hangse. She continued to look at the walls that housed magnificent scenic paintings. The one that truly caught her eye was one of a glade. Within the glade were humans and those monsters. Except the monsters didn't look scary; instead rather happy. The played along with the humans. The scene confused her.

"But they are monsters..." she thought.

"You are awake," said a voice.

The sudden voice startled her and caused her to shoot straight up. The sudden movement made her a bit dizzy.

"Careful!"

The owner of the voice was a young girl, younger than her. She had a sweet smile on her face as she rushed to her side.

"I am Hannah," she introduced herself. "My family helped you after you ran here from the woods."  
Hannah grabbed her arm and helped her lean back against the pillows. Hannah herself sat at the end of the bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Hannah.

The girl nodded.

"Than can I ask you some questions?" asked Hannah.

The girl once more nodded.

"Aren't you already asking me questions?" she thought.

"What's your name?" Hannah asked.

"Sierra," the girl replied. "Sierra Trefle."

"Okay, Sierra," said Hannah. "Why were you in the woods?"

Sierra sat fully up, now feeling better from before. She placed her head in her hands, embarrassed by her stupid act.

"The truth is..." she started. "The truth is I was being stupid. I am from the small town nearby. Growing up there, we have never seen the monsters we were hiding from. I only knew about what I heard from the elders and read in the books. I decided to check it out myself. I sneaked out during the early morning. It was simple to get out. After a while in the woods, I found nothing. It wasn't until a few minutes before I made it here did I actually first see those monsters."

Sierra sighed. She put her life at risk just to see them. What would have happened if she didn't find this town.

"Those... _monsters_, as you call them, were Arcanines," stated Hannah.

Sierra looked up at the young girl. Hannah stood up and walked to a nearby bookshelf. She pulled out a book and started to flip through pages. When she finally found what she was looking for, she plopped the opened book on Sierra's lap.

"Arcanines," repeated Hannah. "A fire-type Pokemon."

"Pokemon?" Sierra repeated in an inquisitive tone.

"Yeah, this book calls the monsters Pokemon. Though no reason where it came from," answered Hannah. "You know how humans got their name? It comes from the genus Homo. Humans are actually homo sapiens, or latin for _Wise Man_. But I have looked through other languages, both modern and ancient, and their is no translation of Pokemon."

Sierra stared at the book. The creatures, the _Pokemon_, that were chasing her filled the page. Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon. It didn't look as scary on pages as it did in real life. It actually looked like a big puppy.

"Where did you get this book?" asked Sierra.

Hannah shrugged.

"Found it with my grandma's old stuff. I have no clue where she found it though," she said.

Sierra looked back down at the picture of Arcanine.

* * *

**Like the story so far? Remember that book, as it is important to the story line.**

**Daily question: For whomever can answer this first, you get an entire chapter to your character. The question is, what language is Hangse, Lanse, and Luse? Aso, what do each of them mean?**

**Review Answers:**

**~pokekid435: Thank you very much. I like it too. ;)**

**~MyBuizelIsCalledBurt: Thank you. I hope to see your submission in my inbox soon.**

**~Radio Free Death: I hope this chapter answered your questions. As Sierra is ignorant on all things about Pokemon.**

**~2Lax4U: I don't know what anime you are talking about. I may try reading the manga however.**

**Open spots:**

**-A boy and a girl from Hangse**

**-Two boys and a girl from Lanse**

**-A boy and two girls from Luse**


	3. 3: William

**I am going to do some romance, though not everyone is going to be in an established relationship. I already have two of my OC's together. I may PM you to ask about establishing a relationship with another person's submission.**

**As my 12****th**** added rule states, don't be a dick about not getting your OC accepted to the main group. I do not want to deal with your Gary Stu/Mary Sue in the main group, but I am willing to put them in as side characters or fillers. You should be glad about that. Usually I would look away if you cannot even write your own character's personality and want me to "expand" it. It doesn't work that way. You give me your OC's, with full personalities. I write them in to my story and draw inspiration from them. I can draw inspiration from anywhere if all you give me is a list. Have a nice day…**

**As for the language, both are incorrect. Try again.**

* * *

Hannah trotted down the stone road, getting pushed more often than not. There were so many people out today. Probably because of Sierra… The town didn't get to many new people with the recent Arcanine packs appearing.

She stepped over to the side, next to an alley way, to breathe. So many people; she would have been fine if she was just taller. Her small stature seemed to be her downfall. She was easily pushed around… Like a rag doll.

She pushed her fine, creamy red hair back behind her ears and tossed her hood over. She was going to try to blend in and get through; though that was easier said than done.

She tried to push through the crowd and ended up being pushed back. She would have fallen on to her backside if it weren't for a pair of big hands catching her. They helped her back to her feet. She brushed herself off and went to thank the person, only to stop at the sight of him.

He was handsome. His chiseled face housed the most gorgeous green eyes Hannah has ever seen. He stood erect, looking down at her from his 6 foot grace. A slight smile made him look angelic. He brushed his blonde waves out of his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

Hannah just nodded. Suddenly she snapped back to herself and stuttered out, "Th-thank you!"

"I am new here," he said, his smile not fading. "The name's William."

He held out his hand. Hannah took it, trying to calm down her shaking, sweating hand.

"Hannah," she introduced herself.

William nodded, making a mental note of her name.

"So Hannah, can you show me to the inn? I am supposed to meet my friends there," William asked.

Hannah nodded in agreement.

She began to walk towards the inn, William hovering behind her. He would push the people who ran into Hannah. He was like her personal body guard.

Once there William bowed to Hannah and walked in.

"See you again," he called out before disappearing into the building.

Hannah almost fainted when he left. She was doing everything she could to remain standing when William was around, but when he left… She fell against the building's wall and sighed.

"Hannah?"

She looked up to see the owner of the voice. It was Sierra.

"Sierra? What are you doing?" she asked.

Sierra held up a faded paper showing the picture on it.

"Trying to figure out this town map your Dad gave me," she said, holding the map in every which way but up. "I have never held a map before."  
The last part shocked Sierra.

"Really?!" she asked, confused.

"Who hasn't read a map, let alone never held one, before?" she thought to herself.

"I have never left my town before, barely anyone has. And we have never had any visitors, like this place," Sierra explained. "We never had any use of maps."

That made sense to Hannah. Then again, if Sierra had a map, she probably wouldn't be there to begin with.

A sudden thought popped into the short girl's head.

"I just saw the handsomest guy," she stated.

She stood up and gestured for Sierra to follow her. Sierra tilted her head and followed her new friend. Hannah briskly walked through the door to the inn and pulled Sierra in after her. They hid against the wall; Hannah looking for William.

There was the typical men and women who hung out there; delinquents and degenerates. But there was also a large group of girls, flocking over to one area.

"Is that the guy you were talking about?" asked Sierra.

She pointed to the blonde, who stood in the middle of the group of flirting girls. He himself was flirting back.

Hannah sighed, "Yeah."

She never would have thought that nice guy was a player.

"Handsome," agreed Sierra.

"But a player," finished Hannah.

* * *

**Remember to answer the previous questions, as it is still open. Question: what language is Hangse, Lanse, and Luse, and what do they mean?**

**Introduced a new character! ~ William. He is another one of mine. I should start moving into submission introductions, soon hopefully. Remember to follow the instructions when submitting a character. Also, you can submit multiples. Only up to three though please.**

**I have the psychic, water, and poison open.**

**Review Answers:**

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li – Thank you. I hope to get to all submission introductions soon.****FinalPower – Hopefully I can keep your interest long enough until we get to the actually story line and get past introductions.****2Lax4U – Sorry, not Korean.****Nicky Azure – Not Japanese.**


	4. 4: Luse

**So it seems someone guessed the right language! Chinese. Though I messed up on Hangse, which should be actually hongse. I blame that on the translator via my laptop. That piece of crap. Anyway. Hangse/hongse is red. Lanse, or Lan se, is blue. And Luse, or Lu se, is green. Looking back, that was very difficult. But we still have a winner, Finalpower. But along with this win, I am opening up a contest/challenge. Check out below the story for more information.**

**This chapter feature a few of the introductions. Here is to hoping this chapter is longer than my others.**

**This chapter is strictly Luse…**

Living in the kingdom of Luse wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The king was young and cocky. He always wanted to outshine the other kingdoms; Hangse and Lanse. But it wasn't that he was doing it solely for himself. No, this was all for his late dad.

Though Luke knew this, he felt young King Donald was only leading his kingdom to death.

"Such arrogance," Luke would think.

Luke walked down the barren street of his city. The sights were a reminder of just how bad this place was. The street itself was nothing more than mere dirt, which was abnormal for any major city of a kingdom. The windows and doors were falling off their hinges, while the walls of the buildings weren't much better. All the houses bared their national colour, green from the mold growing on their outsides.

He felt sick to his stomach seeing this sight. How horrid could one get? Donald had neglected his people, focusing only on his capital and army. It was a wonder the other kingdoms didn't try to take over the smaller towns and cities along the kingdom's border. It would help those kingdoms grow and take down Luse. Then again, it would be claiming something this nasty.

He sighed at this thought and realized no one was going to help his broken city. Especially not some stuck up child king and is snooty aristocrats. The only people who could help were the citizens themselves. They had to fight for survival, but by what means could they do so?

Luke finally arrived to his destination, the only house in his city that still stood without any damage. He slowly opened the heavy front door to be automatically welcomed by a man in a black suit.

"Well home, Master Luke," the old man said.

"Thank you, Kyle," said Luke, strolling past the man.

Kyle was nothing than a mere butler, though Luke still admired his dedication.

Kyle's grey hair was neatly styled back, matching the rest of his neat appearance. It made Luke feel a bit lowly in his style. He wasn't wearing his common clothes, but instead commoners clothing so to blend in. Last thing Luke wanted to do was give away his presence. His _trips_ were a secret. Luke's messy black hair was particularly messy this evening.

"Where were you, Master Luke? Dressed in such attire, I would say it couldn't be that fancy," questioned Kyle.

Kyle knew of Luke's escapades through the city, trying to figure out ways to help. Luke knew he could keep his secret.

"The normal," replied Luke. "Is father home?"

Kyle shook is head. Luke was glad his dad wouldn't find out about his travels quiet yet, but was sort of upset about his dad's lack of presence.

Luke's dad was a good man, as good as one could be in the present situation. The thing he valued most was family, though he had work to do, so there was some stuff lacking.

Luke shuffled up the stairs to go change.

"I will inform you when he arrives," called out Kyle.

"Make sure that you do," said Luke.

"Also, Sirs Drake and Alexander are to come over later," added Kyle.

Luke just waved his hand, showing he understood.

Never take crap from anybody. That was Maya's and her group's motto. If she lived by that, nothing would ever faze her.

"Hurry up!" a large boy called out.

She nodded and picked up her speed. If she didn't, she would surely be caught.

"Maya!" another boy, not much younger, snapped.

Maya and her friends were being chased, though the cause of this chase was their fault. Not that they would admit it. No! It was the king's fault. Her small village was poor and food was at a minimum because of him. It was his fault they had to steal some simple bread… And fruit… And some blankets… And a hat.

With a quick, unexpected turn, Maya and her friends lost the merchant who had been chasing them.

"The nerve of that guy, calling us thieves," laughed the young boy.

"Well, we did take this stuff without paying," said the older boy. "Some would call that stealing and us thieves."

A girl suddenly appeared next to Maya. The girl quickly leaned on to the older boy, hanging on his free arm.

"But the king led us to this Ryder," she whined.

She smiled and pressed her chest up against his arm.

"Stupid Leila," thought Maya.

Maya plopped down on the ground and grabbed a piece of the bread. She chomped down on it. Soon Eric followed in suit. Leila and Ryder leaned up against the wall and each grabbed an apple. While Chris, another boy who was with them and Maya's cousin, sat on the other side of Maya. He ate an orange.

Eric only copied Maya because she showed him who was boss one time. With a simple punch to the face, he now seems to look up to her for her strength. It can get annoying, but is still flattering to Maya.

Maya looked at the hat in Ryder's hand.

"Why that stupid thing?" she asked.

Ryder looked at where she was gesturing and placed the cap on his head.

"Because I like it," he simply said. "Besides I look rather dashing in it, huh?"

He let out a chuckle with that last word. Leila of course faked a laugh. She was only there to flirt with Ryder and everyone knew that. Eric looked over at Maya, who had a slight smirk on her face, as for a sign at what to do next. He soon started to laugh with the others.

This was Maya's group, her real family. Even though they had there ups and downs, a lot of downs, they remained together.

Melvin was the best. That was the only thing that mattered to him. People call him rude, annoying, eccentric, all of these things and more. Though it doesn't faze him. He makes sure it doesn't.

Melvin was the richest and most proud person in the town. People didn't seem to like that. Though they might, if they understood business like he did.

"Melvin!" snapped a voice.

Melvin looked up to se a big man standing in front of him. The man was anything but intimidating to Melvin. The man was is step-dad, Dirk. Dirk had to be the only person who would dare yell at Melvin, but that still didn't intimidate Melvin; just irritate him.

"What?" Melvin asked with a sarcastic snap.

"You were dazing off. What if someone walked in to the tavern?" asked Dirk. "You need to be ready to serve them.

Melvin knew better than to answer back, or it would keep Dirk around longer. So Melvin just stayed quiet and secretly rolled his eyes. With lack or anything, conversation, eye contact, etc., Dirk left the boy behind the counter.

Melvin leaned his elbows on to the counter and placed his head in his hands.

"This is not the best," he muttered.

No one was around. It must have been one of the off days. Suddenly the door to the tavern burst open with a little boy walking briskly through it. Melvin sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Mel! Mel!" the boy shrieked at the older boy.

"What is it Albert?" asked Melvin.

Albert was a 7-year old boy who worked for Melvin. Albert helped Melvin collect data and figure out what was going on. He was like Melvin's free spy. It didn't bother Albert he wasn't paid as he idolized Melvin and was willing to do anything for him.

"There was a thief group that stole from one of your shops," panted Albert.

The poor young boy ran to Melvin.

"Did they catch anyone?" asked Melvin, a bit more concerned now, though only about his stuff.

Albert shook his head.

"Do they know who it was?" he asked another question.

"The merchant heard one of them scream out… 'Maya'," answered Albert.

Maya? Melvin knew no Maya… But he was going to find out.

Vera stood up on the wall, looking at the forest on the other side. The memories still haunted her. The screaming. The howls. So many terrifying memories that she couldn't shake.

She let out a sigh and climbed back down the wall. She wasn't supposed to be up there, but no one cared. No one patrolled the wall anymore, so they didn't catch her up there.

At the base of the wall, she found a boy sitting against it. He was dead asleep, snoring loud enough to wake a fossil. She kicked his leg hard.

"Wake up, Kale! You lazy-" she cursed.

The boy spazzed out as he awoke with a sudden pain. He quickly stood up, but stood with a limp as his right leg still hurt.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"You were asleep," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway, want to go to my place?" asked Kale.

Kale was Vera's only friend, though he wasn't always. But she was abandoned by those close to her after the event. Kale was the only one who remained.

"Not really," Vera answered simply.

Kale huffed. He wished for his old friend back, but knew that would never come true.

"How about we go the town square?" suggested Kale.

Vera stopped, looking ahead of her. Kale knew that would get her. That was _his_ favourite place.

"Fine," she said.

They continued on. A sulking expression on Vera and a slight smile on her friend.

**So Luke… he belongs to the creative Dynasty56. I have a storyline planned for him as a good guy. I already know how I plan to end his story. So happy!**

**Maya is owned by the one and only Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li. I don't know what I want to do with her yet, just that she will be interacting a lot with Melvin. Her and Melvin are in the same village, obviously.**

**Melvin is owned by the ****_angsty _****2Lax4U. ;) Thank you for giving me the inspiration. I feel like I have something for Melvin. Quick question for you 2Lax4U, can I put Melvin in a relationship later on in the story? He won't get it right away, but I feel like I may have someone for him.**

**And finally, Vera is owned by the winner Finalpower. I already have her storyline planned out too. Anyone gonna guess what the event was that scarred Vera? No guessing from you Finalpower. ;) I plan on expanding it, though that will be later. Sorry, not in the special chapter. But I have plans for that.**

**So the only storyline I feel like I am having problems with is Maya's. Any suggestions?**

**So now that contest… I plan on doing a introduction video-type opening for all of the submissions, plus Sierra, Hannah, and William. I need a theme song that will fit that story. That is where you come in. I want you, the readers, to submit them. It can be any song and any style (English, Nightcore, Japanese, Chinese, Etc.). I will pick the best song submitted after chapter 6.**

**Hangse will be in the next chapter, followed by Lanse. I was planning on having Hangse this chapter, but I don't have all the spaces filled. I need one more for for Hangse, a boy. If anyone wants to submit, you know the drill. I also have a spot open for Lanse; a boy. If you want to submit another character, go ahead. Just submit them in a new pm, separate of your previous submission, labeled with the appropriate information.**

**Spaces open: Psychic, poison, ghost, and water.**

**Edit: Sorry if I didn't make this clear, but the theme song is for the story, not the character.**

**Answer Reviews:**

**~Dynasty56: Thank you for guessing, but not German.**

**~ 68: I am planning a romance meeting in the 7****th**** or 8****th**** chapter. It will be a longer chapter and a majority of the chapter will be focused on the romantic encounter. I am sorry I couldn't do it this chapter; I wanted to get the introductions out of the way and gather inspiration.**

**~2Lax4U: Did you also do a dance when you read your character? I imagine your dance to either be a lot of jumping with spastic arm or complete thrashing. :)**

**~Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li: Sorry, not Gaelic. And thank you for the compliment. I already know how much problems William is going to bring. I feel like he will be comedic relief at first and then move into something more serious.**

**~Finalpower: You already know this, but… WINNER! Winner~ Winner~ Winner~**

**Edit: Sorry if I didn't make this clear, but the theme song is for the story, not the character.**


	5. 5: Hangse

**Is it strange that I title my discussions in my summer school creatively? ****_NBF: Newspaper Buddies Forever…_****Yeah…**

**Anyway, here is chapter 5. It is all about Hangse. Lanse was supposed to be also today, but someone forgot to send me their character. I need it before I can move on. I should be able to get Lanse next Sunday. If they do not send me their character by the end of the week, I will reopen the spot and ask someone else to fill it.**

**From now on, I will be updating this weekly on Sundays. As soon as I get the characters for my other stories, I will also be updating ****_A Siren's Song_**** on Tuesdays and ****_Shadow Over Joseph Intermediate _****on Thursdays.**

**_A Siren's Song_**** is a Pirate101 story featuring my two characters, Ariel and Quincy, along with the OCs submitted. Official summary (for now)… ****_A story about two teen fugitives who come across an a ray of stories and adventures as they search for a missing mate. Through their journey, they come across other pirates and those pirates bring along challenges._**** Accepting OCs to fill the nine open spots. I have filled three spots so far, one boy and two girls. Spots open: 2 Buccaneer(boy) spots; 2 Musketeer (girl) spots; 2 Privateer (boy) spots; 1 Swashbuckler (boy) spot; 2 Witchdoctor (a boy and a girl) spots.**

**_Shadow Over Joseph Intermediate_**** is an X-Men story so far only featuring one of my OCs, Moxie or Mox for short, but will soon feature another one of my OCs along with five submitted OCs. Official summary (for now)… ****_There is a mystery at Joseph Intermediate and it will be found out. _****For better detail, I suggest you read the first chapter. It is currently accepting OCs to fill the two open spots; one boy and one girl. I have filled three spots, one girl and two boys, so far.**

**All stories are rated T for teen. There will be minor cartoon violence, mainly including fights and brawls. No extreme language or cursing, so no F-bombs or anything. The biggest and dirtiest word would probably be damn. If it can be said on television, not including late night TV, I may put it in there. Message me if you have any questions.**

**On to the story… Hangse, away!**

* * *

Azuna tip-toed through the house's hallways. If she got caught out of bed, her grandma would have her butt on a silver platter… No! Wait! A platinum platter. Azuna huffed at the thought of her grandma and shook her head to clear her of all thoughts. That woman got on her nerves more often than not. She could never admit she was wrong and seemed to always fight with Azuna.

"Whatever," though Azuna on the topic.

She continued to stealthily move through the house, avoiding every room her grandma could be in. Soon enough she made it to the front door and made her escape.

It was late at night and way past curfew, so she shouldn't have been out. She should have been asleep. But Azuna had hard time sleeping in that house. With all her memories in it, she found it hard to feel comfortable. So she usually sneaked out at night to sleep at her friend's place.

Seraphia's place was just around the corner, so it wasn't a long walk for Azuna. Though, it took longer trying to avoid the main roads and the guards patrolling. As soon as she got to Seraphia's door, it opened; revealing the rebel's friend.

"Azuna!" cheered Seraphia quietly. "Come on in! Come on in!"

She ushered her friend inside and quickly shut the door.

"Did your grandma nag you again today?" asked Seraphia.

They were now sitting on Seraphia's couch in their main room. The time they have spent there, avoiding the Old Lady and the duties of such, brought back memories for Azuna.

"Yeah, Old Lady again compared me to Alicia, that conceded witch," cursed Azuna.

Seraphia laughed.

"You should be more careful," she said. "She may hear you with her bat ears and cast a curse on you."

Azuna chuckled and shook her head.

"I am already cursed to be her sister. What punishment is worse than that?" asked Azuna.

Seraphia nodded in agreement.

"Old Lady also yelled at Lucia today because apparently Lucia was pretending to be me and be a _bad cause_," she said the last two words with emphasis, mimicking her grandma's voice.

"What did you do?" asked Seraphia.

"I defended her of course!" answered Azuna, somewhat insulted of being asked. She thought it be obvious. "She is my little sister and the only good family I have."

Seraphia nodded.

"Ready to get some sleep?" she asked.

Azuna yawned and nodded.

"Most defiantly," she replied.

The two friends curled up on the long couch and soon drifted away. This scene was like every other night in the past and would be like every other night in the future.

The cackling and comments of the crow-like people surrounding him put Jin off. He disliked their annoying conversations that seemed to only revolve around the gossip of the town.

He tried never to stop, afraid someone might try to turn him into a crow and make him join in their cawing. Though that didn't mean he would rush through it. This is where he played his game of predicting how people would react next.

He would slowly walk through and around the groups, careful not to make eye contact and lead them on to his true intention. He would then listen in on the important information and quickly guessed how the listeners would react next.

"So I heard that Lacy and Macy were caught sneaking into Jordash's house last night?" said one girl with a scratchy voice.

Jin thought this would be fun.

He knew the listeners; Penelope and Fifi. Penelope was a major gossip monger who, he thought, resembled a cow. She was overly plump and always sounded like she was chewing on something, cud maybe. While Fifi resembled a rather large poodle. She stood overly tall, towering over the other two girls. Her hair always seemed to be puffed out in a weird, unexplainable style that could only be called Poodle Perm. Fifi was a lot like Penelope in that way she collected and spread her gossip seeds, though she was little more nonchalant about it.

"Penelope will over react, say _No way!_" thought Jin. "While Fifi will smile, cross her arms, and say _Really? _and plant a thought in the others' minds."

Fifi smirked and crossed her arms to this news, much like Jin predicted. Penelope's mouth dropped at the news.

"No way!" the chunky girl exclaimed.

She turned to Fifi in disbelief and for some sort of recognition. Fifi held her pose.

"Really, now? I would have never guessed Jordash was into polygamy," she said.

The other two girls gasped and went back to gossiping about the poor boy.

"That was fun," though Jin. "Two points for me."

So far he was 145-23 with winning in his favour. He was good at his game as he used his intelligence to win. He had always felt he was one step above the rest when it came to brains, and this game with this score proved it.

* * *

**Short chapter, but more on these characters soon. They will be the first to interact with Sierra, Hannah, and William. The main adventure should start chapter 9. Here is the plan.**

**Chapter 6: Lanse strictly.**

**Chapter 7: Finalpower's special chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Winner of theme song's special chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Main adventure starts.**

**Chapter 10: Possible combo chapter about main adventure, plus a side adventure for one or two of the OCs.**

**As for characters introduced in this chapter…**

**Azuna belongs to the very, very, very patient Nicky Azure. I said that Hangse character would be introduced before others and I ended up going back on that. She waited until this chapter. I am very happy for her patience. I don't know what I am going to do with Azuna, but I am feeling like I am going to use her for a simple, not bitter, romantic rivalry. Is that okay, Nicky?**

**Jin belongs to the detail giving BladeOfTheEclipse. I am thankful for this character to have been submitted to me or this chapter would have never existed. Thank you very much! I don't have a plan for Jin, but I feel like he will be easy to incorporate into any story line based on how much detail I was given.**

**So far we have the shelter Sierra, the bookworm Hannah, the player William, the born-leader Luke, the ****_businessman_**** Melvin, the tough Vera, the rebel-without-a-cause Azuna, and the observant Jin. Next chapter will introduce the three Lanse characters.**

**Theme songs so far submitted:**

**Gurren no Yumiya **

**Nightcore- Flute**

**Safety Dance**

**Don't Hold Back by The Sleeping**

**Tell Your World - Miku Hatsune**

**If I missed your submission, tell me. I have two other stories and their OC submissions bulking up my inbox. I feel I may have missed a few songs.**

**Answer Reviews:**

**-2Lax4U: As I told you via PM, your review made me laugh. I am glad I got someone to dance. Maybe I thought spastic and thrashing because that is how I dance when I write this. Yes, people I dance while writing. I am a double threat.**

** 68: Yeah, I messed up. This document doesn't catch all typos. That is my fault and thanks for pointing it out. Also, I am hoping to put in a romance chapter here soon. I am having to move it possibly to chapter 9, when I start the main adventure. But I may put it in one of the special chapters.**

**-Finalpower: I am glad you are glad. Strange, mind loop me there for a second… I am strange, aren't I? But no, I want to delve a bit into her back story and her present life in the special chapter. Is that fine?**


End file.
